Arti valentine untuk kita
by devilojoshi
Summary: Menurut Akashi dan Kuroko, valentine bukanlah sekedar saling memberikan coklat tapi juga sebuah hari dimana kita harus bersyukur mempunyai orang yang peduli dan sayang kepada kita./ Yaoi, AkaKuro, slight AoKuro, dan KagaFuri/ for #VKnBFE, @KnBFanbase/ RnR


_Valentine_, acara yang identik dengan adanya buah kasih sayang, rasa cinta, semua hal yang berbau manis—melambangkan segala macam perasaan cinta untuk orang terkasih; yang biasanya dilambangkan dengan memberikan sebuah coklat. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan diadakannya _valentine_. Orang-orang terlalu berpikir kalau _valentine_ itu hanya untuk hari yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa kasih sayang terdalam.

Bukan itu!

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan pemuda dengan rambut _baby blue_ memiki pemikiran lain akan hari itu.

Kasih sayang akan selalu kita berikan untuk mereka yang terkasih. Rasa cinta bukan untuk diberikan atau ditunjukan pada hari itu. Justru di hari itu, kita seharusnya mengingat semua rasa kasih yang telah diberikan orang-orang yang mencintai kita.

Menurut kedua orang itu, _valentine_ diadakan untuk menjadi pengingat rasa kasih yang diberikan orang-orang pada kita. Mengingatkan kita betapa banyaknya orang yang tulus mencintai kita, dan menaruh perhatian besar pada kita.

Rasa cinta yang banyak diberikan orang-orang itu.

Entah itu orang tuamu, kekasihmu, dan sahabatmu; bukan hanya seorang kekasih.

Dan, untuk itu... kedua orang itu akan mengingat rasa kasih orang-orang yang mencintai mereka dalam lubuk hati.

Walau orang itu tidak mengatakannya, tentu mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara mereka. Dan untuk hari itu, biarkan semua hal yang sudah lewat menjadi masa lalu dan membuat kenangan yang indah kembali.

.

.

"_Kumohon, hanya untuk hari ini. Kumohon, ingatkan aku akan rasa cinta yang kalian berikan."_

.

* * *

.

**Kuroko no basket ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama—little bit hurt**

**W****arning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, Modifate Canon, Little bit AoKuro, little bit crack pair KagaFuri, Little bit fluffy ending AkaKuro dan sebagainya.**

**Sedikit ada kaitan dengan manga KnB chapter 245**

_**For #VKnBFE, **__**KnbFanbase**_

.

* * *

.

_**Rakuzan benar-benar memukul telak Seirin.**_

_**Selisih **__**2**__**5 angka tentu membuat Seirin kesulitan, hingga sampai saat terakhir Kuroko masuk pun kekalahan itu tidak terelakan.**_

_**Seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibara,**_

—_**semua itu telah terlambat.**_

"—_**keajaiban tidak akan terjadi,"**_

_**Seirin kalah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi masing-masing pemainnya. Rakuzan tersenyum dengan kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan—**__**w**__**alau ada satu orang yang tidak.**_

"_**Kemenangan itu lebih dari segalanya. Tetsuya, kau tentu tau aku tidak pernah kalah dari dulu, harusnya kau ingat itu."**_

_**Akashi Seijuuro**__**u**__** sekali lagi membuktikan perkataannya, berdiri di depan Kuroko yang berjongkok dengan air mata mengalir dari mata yang tertutup helaian birunya—bahkan Kagami pun tidak bisa berkata atau sekedar menghibur si biru yang sedang dalam keadaan tertekan itu. **_

"_**Aku tau, Akashi-kun."**_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko kenal suara itu, tanpa menengok pun Kuroko sudah tau siapa orang yang sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Bukan hanya dari suara, tapi dari ciri khas panggilannya pun orang itu sangat gampang untuk dikenali.

"Kurokocchi, tunggu aku-ssu~"

"Hoy, Tetsu!"

Tapi Kuroko tidak tau kalau ada orang lain lagi yang sedang mengejarnya. Di jalan sepi menuju rumahnya seperti sekarang, Kuroko rasanya malas sekali untuk berhenti—hanya untuk sekedar melihat kedua orang itu.

Drap drap drap

"Hoy, Tetsu, kau itu sekarang sudah tuli ya?!" Aomine dengan cepat menerjang Kuroko dengan merangkul leher Kuroko—membuat Kuroko langsung berhenti.

Menengok ke arah Aomine, dengan pandangan seperti biasa Kuroko menepis tangan hitam itu. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun," elak Kuroko. Jujur sebenarnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru, dia hanya... belum mau bertemu dengan mantan anggota klub basketnya saat SMP itu.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah halisnya, sedangkan Kise masih sibuk merengek tidak jelas karena jawaban Kuroko menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

Hampir dua minggu _w__inter cup_ berakhir dengan kekalahan Seirin dari Rakuzan. Hampir semua orang mungkin tau akan hasil akhirnya, tapi hampir semua orang juga tidak memperkirakan akibatnya. Kuroko benar-benar berubah, dengan peringainya yang memang tidak dapat ditebak, sekarang Kuroko menjadi sedikit dingin.

Memang setelah pertandingan—dengan Seirin di peringkat kedua; Akashi dan Kuroko sempat bertemu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tentunya bukan hal yang bagus karena sekali lagi pertemuan mereka membuat sikap Kuroko berubah. Tapi dari semua itu, Aomine satu-satunya orang yang tau apa yang dibicarakan Akashi dengan Kuroko—dan tentu dia tidak mau mengungkap hal itu pada siapapun.

Mungkin, belum.

Aomine sempat ingin mengejar Kuroko yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Dengan _misdirection_ yang sudah hilang, Aomine mulai dengan gampang menemukan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah, ingin mengejar sambil meriaki nama Kuroko, tapi terlambar. Aomine terlebih dahulu melihat Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi yang sedang menyender di salah satu pintu keluar. Aomine dengan jelas melihat Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko, membimbing pemuda biru itu keluar dari gedung—keduanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dengan cepat Aomine mengejar, berharap jika mantan kapten mereka tidak tau bahwa dia membuntuti mereka.

Taman belakang stadium adalah tempat yang tidak Aomine bayangkan akan melihat dan mendengar percakapan itu.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya mendengarkan rengekan Kise membuka mulut. Bukan untuk menghentikan Kise, tapi cukup membuat pemuda rambut kuning itu berhenti karena panggilan Kuroko terhadap Aomine.

Aomine sempat tersentak dan dengan cepat melihat Kuroko, "Apa?" Tanyanya bereaksi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "_Arigato_," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Kise maupun Aomine tersentak. Ada apa dengan Kuroko sebenarnya? Kenapa dia begitu terlihat rapuh tapi kuat disaat yang bersamaan.

Kise yang bingung melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "Sebenarnya Kurokocchi kenapa? Tadi kami lihat Kurokocchi baru dari Teiko, dan sekarang Kurokocchi tiba-tiba saja bilang terima kasih pada Aominecchi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti-ssu," ucap Kise panjang lebar.

"Benar, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko tersentak pelan, "Aku hanya melihat dari luar, lagipula aku tidak melakukan apapun disana," gumamnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian Kuroko tersenyum tipis, " dan lagi aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Pada Kise-kun juga. _Arigato_ Kise-kun,"

Kise maupun Aomine saling bertatapan bingung. Mereka berdua tau kalau mereka bukan orang yang pintar untuk membaca situasi atau pikiran orang. Mereka berdua bukan orang yang peka terhadap sekitarnya, hanya dalam pertandingan saja keduanya peka. Tidak sekalipun mereka dapat membaca isi hati orang selain permainan basketnya, dan terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang bukanlah pilihan.

"Kau membuat kami pusing, Tetsu!" geram Aomine.

Kise hanya mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. "Kau membuat kami cemas, Kurokocchi!" nadanya memang merengek, tapi jelas disana sarat terdapat sebuah perasaan geram dan khawatir seperti yang Aomine lakukan.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, bahkan sekarang Kuroko tidak mencoba lepas dari pelukan Kise. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Ucapnya.

Mereka bertiga saling berpikir. Kuroko terdiam, memandang ke depan dengan pandangan yang kosong—bukan datar. Kise masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil memeluk Kuroko, dan Aomine melihat tatapan Kuroko dengan perasaan campur aduk.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa, Tetsu?' _pikirnya melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan menyelidik.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Akashi," Midorima melihat Kuroko yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kise di depan sana. Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka sama-sama melihat dari kejauhan. Midorima yang memang malas untuk menyapa, dan Akashi yang memang memiliki tujuan tertentu. "Apa kau yakin harus dengan cara seperti itu?" tanyanya melirik Akashi.

Akashi dengan mata dwi warnanya hanya melirik tajam Midorima. "Memang lebih baik aku harus melakukan apa, Shintaro? Lagipula yang kulakukan ini hanya untuk membuatnya ingat jika kita juga peduli padanya," ucap Akashi melihat kembali ke depan.

Disana, Aomine sedang berusaha melepaskan Kuroko yang dipeluk Kise. Tersenyum dengan sangat tipis, Akashi sebenarnya juga merasa cara ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi... ini memang caranya, sama seperti dulu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Tetsuya-nya ingat pada semua anggota lamanya, hanya itu—tidak kurang, hanya lebih.

Lebih? Akashi sebenarnya ingin lebih membuat Tetsuya-nya ingat kalau—terutama dirinya—begitu memikirkan Kuroko.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan berbalutkan sarung tangan ber()arna biru muda—_lucky_ _item_nya. "Terserah kau saja, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa menurut ramalan OHA-asa, kalau _Sagitarius_ sekarang ada berada di peringkat ketiga,"

Akashi melirik Midorima yang lagi-lagi menaikkan kaca matanya cepat. "Bukannya aku peduli-_nanodayo_. Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka melihat kalian selalu seperti ini," Lanjut Midorima dengan pipi bersemu kemerahan.

"Sepertinya si mata elang itu harus berterima kasih karena memiliki kekasih pengertian sepertimu, Shintaro," seringainya.

Mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dari Midorima yang benar-benar memerah parah, Akashi jelas melihat Kuroko sedang dalam pelukan Aomine. Matanya melincing tajam, "Mungkin ramalanmu hari ini benar," dan Akashi hanya bisa berbalik untuk berlalu meninggalkan Midorima yang mengerti kenapa mantan kaptennya itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa berharap jika hari itu tiba, _Sagitarius_ bisa berada di peringkat teratas," gumam Midorima pelan dan ikut berbalik.

.

.

.

2 minggu lewat, dan hari yang ditunggu hampir tiba. Akashi maupun Kuroko masih melakukan kebiasaan mereka. Tidak saling bertemu tapi saling memikirkan.

Kuroko mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan lap yang diberikan Furihata, tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada anak kelas satu itu. Kuroko mendengar Furihata bergumam pelan sambil melihatnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Furihata, Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Furihata-kun." ucap Kuroko. "Kenapa semua orang seperti mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kuroko dengan pandangan datar.

Furihata tersentak kaget, "Ti-tidak, hanya saja... para senpai memang mengkhawatirkanmu. Da-dan, aku pikir kau sedikit berubah semenjak saat itu." jawabnya tergagap sambil melirik ke arah lain dan tersenyum canggung.

Kuroko menaikkan halisnya, "Begitukah? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Jadi, tenang saja," ucapnya. Dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dan melangkah pergi dari _gym_. Dengan pelan Kuroko berhenti diambang pintu _gym_, menengok ke arah belakang, "Oh ya, tolong beritahu yang lain aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih, Furihata-kun." Dan Kuroko benar-benar berlalu.

Furihata melihat punggung Kuroko dengan bingung, "Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kagami memang benar." Gumamnya dan berbalik untuk menghampiri Kagami dan yang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruang ganti gym. Mungkin dia memang tidak perlu khawatir dan mungkin dia juga perlu memberitahu Kagami dan yang lainnya.

.

"Bagaimana?" Kagami berjalan ke arah Furihata yang baru masuk ruang ganti.

Furihata mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung mau bicara dari mana. "Me-menurutku Kuroko tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia hanya masih sedikit _shock_," ucapnya tersenyum.

Yang lain menghela nafas, tapi Kagami melihat Furihata dengan serius. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Furihata gelagapan, "La-lalu?" bingung terlihat sekali dari ekspresinya. Entah apa maksud pertanyaan Kagami. Furihata sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya saat Kagami semakin mendekat, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kagami.

"Ha-hah?!"

"Kau juga khawatir dengan Kuroko bukan. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!" Furihata memerah parah karena perkataan Kagami. Bingung juga, tadinya dia bingung menjelaskan situasi Kuroko, sekarang dia bingung dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Kagami padanya.

Bukannya Kagami peduli pada kuroko? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang jadi incaran?

Mungkin Kagami lebih menyukai orang polos dengan banyak ekspresi dibanding yang minim ekspresi seperti Kuroko. Ya, mungkin. Dan, mungkin lagi Furihata akan mendapatkan patner di saat hari Kuroko akan kembali seperti sedia kala nanti.

.

* * *

.

_**Aku hanya berharap kau mengingatku.**_

_**Memikirkanku dalam setiap perjalananmu kehadapan hari yang nanti akan kau songong—sama seperti aku memikirkanmu.**_

_**Cara yang terlalu berlebihan memang saat aku berkata hal yang menyakitkan—sekali lagi.**_

_**Tapi, aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengerti.**_

_**Aku memang jenius, tapi tidak untuk perkataan.**_

"_**Tetsuya, sekali lagi kau kalah. Tidak bisakah kau ingat perjuangan teman-temanmu tadi? Kau selalu mengece**__**w**__**akan mereka. tidak kami saat dulu, ataupun teman-temanmu di Seirin."**_

"_**Kau mengece**__**w**__**akan,"**_

_**Aku begitu ingat bagaimana pandangan matamu. Hatiku sakit, tapi... aku hanya ingin kau ingat.**_

"_**Temui aku langsung saat kau kuberi kabar. Katakan apa ja**__**w**__**aban dan sanggahanmu dengan apa yang barusan aku katakan. Aku menunggu ja**__**w**__**aban yang menggugah,"**_

"_**...ingat itu, Tetsuya."**_

.

* * *

.

Hosh... hosh...

Drap drap drap

Sesak, staminanya memang mulai menguat—tapi jika berlari 20 menit terus-menerus tanpa berhenti sama sekali sama saja cari mati. Nafasnya terengah, dengan keringat mengucur deras dari keningnya menuju dagu dan lehernya.

Kota terlihat begitu gemerlap pada malam ini. begitu banyak warna merah menyala yang disandingkan dengan merah muda. Sepasang kakinya terus berpacu dengan cepat, dia tidak ingi melewatkan malam ini dengan sia-sia. Tidak, dia tidak akan membuat orang itu pergi dengan sia-sia tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

Taman samping kota, satu tempat yang ditujunya.

Bus pasti terjebak macet di saat hari perayaan seperti ini. Dia tidak dapat membuang waktu dengan hanya menunggu bus untuk berjalan dan terjebak macet. Dia ingin segera bertemu setelah satu bulan penuh tidak bertemu. Tapi, sudah hampir 1 jam dari pesan yang diberikan orang itu, dan Kuroko baru berangkat 5 menit kemudian dengan terburu-buru. Dari perjalanan, dia tau pasti dia sudah telat sangat lama. Satu jam tiga pulu menit orang itu menunggunya.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko orang dari tadi berlari dalam sekejap berhenti di samping pohon yang terdapat di taman samping kota itu.

Mata birunya melihat ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba saja matanya mengalirkan air mata—entah yang keberapa kalinya—karena orang yang sama. Dadanya berdetak dengan cepat karena rasa sakit, dan efek berlari tadi. Nafasnya yang sesak semakin sesak. Kepalanya pening.

Dia terlambat.

Orang itu tidak ada di sana. Taman itu kecil, jadi dia dapat memastikan dengan jelas jika di sana tidak ada orang satu pun.

"Akashi-kun," lirihnya. Kakinya sangat lemas, dengan cepat tubuhnya rubuh. Tidak dipikirkan celananya akan kotor karena tanah di bawahnya. Hanya satu isi pikirannya sekarang,

...sekali lagi dia mengecewakan orang itu.

Terbayang dalam benaknya kalau Akashi menunggunya dengan lama. Melihat jam tangan beberapa kali, dan menghela nafas. Dengan cepat orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan menggumamkan kalimat paling menyesakkan, 'Kau mengecewakanku lagi, Tetsuya.'

"Tidak!"

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko yang baru saja menggeram tadi menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat Aomine dengan pandangan menyiratkan rasa sakit. "Aomine-kun," lirihnya.

Aomine segera mendatangi Kuroko, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda biru itu. pandangan matanya menyiratkan kalau dia begitu lemah dan hancur bersamaan, membuat Aomine merasa sakit di dadanya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku mengecewakannya lagi, Aomine-kun," gumam Kuroko.

Aomine semakin bingung, masih ada hubungannyakah dengan Akashi dan perkataannya? Kalau iya, pasti Kuroko sedang salah paham sekarang. Dengan senyum yang mengembang tulus, Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dan sedikit mengelus surai _baby blue_ halus itu.

"Dia tidak kemana pun, dan kau tidak mengecewakannya." Kuroko dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Aomine dengan pandangan bertanya. Matanya memerah, karena menangis tadi dan jejak air mata masih terlihat disana, membuat Aomine tersenyum miris. "Kau tau, tadi aku berpapasan dengan orang menyeramkan itu. Dia bilang, dia hanya sedang ada panggilan mendadak, dan lain kali dia yang akan mendatangimu." Jelas Aomine.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mungkin saja nanti dia akan tiba-tiba datang padamu. Lebih baik sekarang kau kuantar pulang," Aomine berdiri dan Kuroko dengan cepat mengikuti pemuda berkulit hitam itu berdiri.

Melihat Aomine dengan senyum lirih, "_Arigato_, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Aomine menaikkan halisnya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk tidak mengatakan percakapanku dengan Akashi-kun, dan untuk segala yang kau lakukan untukku." Ucap Kuroko tersenyum manis.

Jantung Aomine berdetak cepat. Inikah saat hatinya terbuka selebar-lebarnya setelah dulu pernah kalah dari anak di depannya? Inikah saatnya dia menerima perasaan yang muncul dari dulu dengan lapang dada? Entahlah.

Dengan tersenyum miring, Aomine menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Tentu, Tetsu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku masih tetap mantan cahayamu kan, tidak ada salahnya melindungi bayangan sepertimu. Aku tentu masih peduli padamu." Sirat perasaan tergambar jelas di perkataan tadi. Tapi, jelas itu tidak untuk membuat pemuda biru itu sadar pada perasaan spesialnya, hanya ingin membuat tenang perasaan Kuroko. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin Daiki memang tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya yang dulu hilang, tapi untuk malam ini dia akan membuat semuanya bermakna. Dengan perjuangannya selama menuju malam ini—dengan menutupi rahasia kedua orang itu, semoga anak itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Karena dia, ingin orang yang disayangnya itu bahagia setelah tau apa maksud kata-kata Akashi.

.

.

.

Srak

Kuroko jelas lelah, matanya sudah ingin terpejam tapi pikirannya masih ragu untuk melayang ke alam mimpi. Dia masih ingin terjaga, seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan dan membuatnya tidak tenang untuk memejamkan mata.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko berguling menjadi posisi menyamping. Melihat jendelanya yang berkibar dengan kencang, Kuroko bermaksud untuk menutupnya. Beranjak dari ranjangnya, Kuroko berjalan ke arah jendela. Ditengoknya jendela itu, ternyata benar belum ditutup. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko berusaha menggapai pengait jendelanya. Tapi matanya membulat dengan cepat karena sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan pakaian hangat melekat di tubuhnya.

Kuroko berharap ini bukan mimpi. Dia belum tidur kan tadi?

Dengan cepat di langkahkan kakinya ke bawah. Mencari kunci rumahnya, dan membuka pintu depan dengan cepat. Beruntung orang tuanya sedang pergi hari ini karena urusan keluarga di Shibuya. Jadi Kuroko sedang sendirian di rumah sekarang.

Kuroko perlahan melangkan kaki telanjangn ke depan rumah. Udara malam langsung menyapa kulit berbalut piama tidur itu. Mata sewarna langit itu terasa menghangat, jelas ini bukan mimpi.

Di sana, di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Kuroko melihat sosok yang tadi dicarinya di taman, berdiri dengan angkuh sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Akashi-kun," gumamnya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan tajam, "Kebiasanmu untuk tidak melihat ponsel, heh?"

Kuroko yakin tadi dia memang tidak melihat ponselnya sama sekali, mungkin lupa menaruhnya dimana.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk. "lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menunggu," lirihnya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Berjalan dengan tanpa permisi sama sekali membuka pagar rumah Kuroko. Berjalan dengan angkuh ke hadapan Kuroko, membuat jarah antara mereka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya lenyap. Dalam rengkuhan itu Akashi dapat merasakan tubuh Kuroko bergetar pelan.

Dengan senyum tipis, Akashi mengusap kepala yang berada di bahunya. "Aku tau. Kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Aku tau kau akan ke bawah dan melihatku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku kedinginan disini."

Mungkin Kuroko bukannya terlambat, tapi memang saat itulah yang tepat untuknya dan Akashi bertemu. Membuktikan sekali lagi kalau Akashi itu selalu benar, dan dia memang selalu memiliki perasaan yang berkaitan dengan pemuda itu. membuat perasaannya resah jika belum bertemu karena memang harusnya hari itu dia bertemu.

.

.

.

"_**Kau sudah tau ja**__**w**__**aban apa yang harus kau katakan, Tetsuya?"**_

_**Kuroko mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Akashi di dalam kamarnya. Saling berpelukan di atas ranjangnya berbalus selimut. Akashi memang membutuhkan kehangatan.**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Aku memang mengece**__**w**__**akan mereka. **__**T**__**api, setidaknya mereka tidak menganggap itu sebuah masalah. Mereka tetap memikirkanku karena perubahan sikapku belakangan. Tidak itu teman-temanku, ataupun orang tuaku. Aku tau mereka memperdulikanku," Kuroko menggantung perkataannya.**_

_**Melihat mata Akashi dengan jelas. Mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi putih Akashi dengan tangannya yang hangat.**_

"_**...dan aku tau, kau juga peduli padaku, Akashi-kun. Hari ini, malam ini, aku menyadari kalau kemenangan yang kau katakan bukan segalanya. Tapi perjuangan yang membuat kami saling peduli yang membuat itu menjadi segalanya untukku. Sekali lagi aku memang bertentangan denganmu. Maaf karena aku pernah melupakan hal itu,"**_

_**Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar ja**__**w**__**aban Kuroko. **_

"_**Kuharap seperti itu. **__**T**__**api untukku, ini juga sebuah kemenangan karena berhasil membuatmu ingat betapa pedulinya aku padamu,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**End~**_

* * *

_**Omake**_

Akashi terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Meraba sebelah kanannya—tempat Kuroko semalam tidur bersamanya; Akashi tidak menemukan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Melenguh perlahan, Akashi akhirnya mencoba beranjak dari ranjang berbau khas Kuroko itu.

'_Sepertinya dia sudah bangun,'_ pikir Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di Kuroko hanya untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya.

.

Di bawah, Kuroko sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Akashi. Orang tuanya ternyata belum pulang juga, jadi terpaksa Kuroko harus menyiapkan semuanya sendirian.

Saat sedang menghidangkan roti bakar yang sudah dibuatnya, Kuroko merasakan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Melihat ke belakang, Kuroko jelas melihat Akashi yang baru bangun tidur. Terlihat wajahnya memang sudah lumayan segar, tapi pakaiannya jelas belum terganti sama sekali—masih seperti semalam, dan ingatkan Kuroko untuk memberikan baju ayahnya untuk Akashi berganti nanti.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Sarapan?" tanyanya.

Akashi hanya berjalan mendekat dan duduk dengan santai disana diiringi Kuroko yang ikut di depannya. Kuroko mengambil roti itu terlebih dahulu, dan Akashi mengikutinya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko, "Apa?"

"Apa Akashi-kun ingin membuat sesuatu bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah halisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau buat, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko samar-samar terlihat bersemu, "Karena hari kemarin _valentine_ dan aku belum memberikan coklat padamu dan teman-temanku, aku pikir hari ini aku ingin membuatnya..." ucap Kuroko menggantung, melihat Akashi dengan semu yang semakin jelas, "...bersamamu." lanjutnya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku tidak yakin hasilnya akan sesuai harapan," jawabnya dan Kuroko tau betul kalau itu artinya 'iya'.

"Aku akan menyiapkan bahannya!" dan Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat Kuroko beranjak ke dapur. Dia belum pernah masuk dapur sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Apalagi membuat makanan bersama dengan Tetsuya-nya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Seirin.

Kagami baru saja selesai men_shot_ bola hingga masuk ke dalam _ring_ dengan mudah. Beberapa anak kelas satu yang melawannya sudah terlihat kelelahan, bahkan dengan bantuan Kiyoshi pun mereka belum bisa mengalahkan _ace_ seirin itu.

Mendengus dengan cengiran di bibirnya, Kagami berjalan untuk mengambil minuman di tasnya. Tapi disana sudah ada yang menunggunya, Furihata dengan sebotol minuman isotonik yang disodorkan padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dan langsung meneguk minumannya.

Furihata tersenyum, "Kau terlihat semangat sekali," ucapnya.

Kagami tersenyum dengan lebar, "Tentu saja, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan akan mengalahkan si Akashi itu di pertandingan selanjutnya." Ucapnya membara.

Furihata tertawa dengan garing, "Ha-ha-ha, semua orang juga ingin seperti itu, Kagami."

Mereka berbincang dengan pelan, sampai Furihata tersentak lupa. Dengan cepat di ambilnya sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Oh, iya... Kuroko menitipkan ini untukmu. Untukku sudah, dan para _senpai_ juga sudah." Ucapnya menyodorkan sesuatu.

Kagami melihat tempat makan yang disodorkan Furihata dengan bingung, "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Furihata tersenyum gugup, "Co-coklat dari Kuroko. Dia bilang karena kemarin lupa memberikannya. Da-dan, ini buatannya bersama..."

"Bersama?"

"...Akashi..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

Di tempat lain, Akashi sengaja mengumpulkan semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di depan sekolah SMP Teiko—sekolah mereka dulu. Di samping Akashi, Kuroko hanya melihat para anggota klub basketnya dulu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Mereka semuanya mengangguk dengan pelan dengan wajah kurang meyakinkan.

"I-ini sangat _'manis'_, Kurokocchi!" Ucap Kise dengan wajah sedikit membiru tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum.

Aomine dan Midorima tidak berkata apapun. Hanya saling melihat satu sama lain dan menutup mata. Tentu mereka tidak akan memberikan komentar sama sekali.

Hanya Murasakibara dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang dari tadi menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuat Akashi bangga. "Aku suka manis,"

Akashi dan Kuroko berpandangan dan tersenyum.

Untuk saat itu, para sisa anggota yang lain hanya bersyukur kalau Murasakibara memang menyukai hal manis.

"Terima kasih, Kuro-chin, Aka-chin," Kata Murasakibara sambil tetap menjilati dan sesekali mengigit coklat pemberian Kuroko dan Akashi.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kagami yang baru saja melihat coklat buatan Kuroko hanya menelan ludah. "Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?"

Semoga Kagami tidak terlena gula darah sesudah ini.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Aku tau fic ini banyak kekurangan ToT.. niatnya mau canon, tapi gak bisa, jadi setengah canon gini ToT.. gomen, kalau kurang puas akan fic gaje ini mana nyempil KagaFuri pula ToT aduh, omakenya gak banget ya? *hiks* tadinya ragu buat publish fic ini, aku minder *hiks*... semoga diberi respon yang lumayan baik dari minna-san sekalian.**_

_**Ada yang kurang ngerti sama plot fic ini? silahkan bertanya, nanti akan saya balas :D  
**_

_**Ada yang punya saran dan kritik? Aku terima dengan hati berseri seperti hati Kise #plak**_

_**Ne, mind to revie**__**w**__** minna?**_


End file.
